


Hello Feliciano

by Clogs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, M/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clogs/pseuds/Clogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano is there, and yet he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Feliciano

"Hello, Feliciano.

It’s, ah, it’s me, Ludwig. I don’t know if you can hear me, but they said I should try talking to you, that it might help. I don’t know; I’m-well-I’m willing to try anything by this point, I guess. So, erm, I’m fine, and your brother and Grandfather are well too. They got back to Italy safely, and the restaurant is open full hours again, which I’m sure you’ll be happy to know. You were going to go over this month to help out, weren’t you? That’s something else that won’t be happening, I suppose.

Could you hear them Feli, the times they came to visit you? They caught the first flight over as soon as they heard what happened, you know. Lovino is still very worried, he rings me every day and he was trying to persuade the doctors to move you to an Italian hospital as he doesn’t trust the NHS for some reason. Also, I think he blames me for the accident. Oh, and the insurance company is trying to blame me as well-they won’t pay up to cover for the car. At least it wasn’t your 458 Italia, hmm? And don’t worry about her, she’s safe in the garage and I haven’t touched her, seeing as you can’t-you can’t give me permission.

I have to go back to work full-time soon, so I won’t be here so much. I don’t know how well I’ll be able to handle that. It’s bad enough that now you’re more stable I’m not allowed to stay outside of visiting hours anymore; I mean, it’s such a relief you’re stable, but I don’t-it’s-you’re not-…I don’t know, I’d just prefer to be able to  _do_ something to help you, even if it’s just hold your hand and watch you till you wake up. I don’t want to leave you here and get on with life as normal for a while like they’ve been telling me to. You’re a  _part_ of my life now, and it can’t be  _normal_ unless you’re there with me. Maybe they just don’t quite understand that.

I told you this yesterday, I think, but I got your ring fixed. It’s in its box on your bedside table. They did a really good job on it, actually; you can’t even see the join. It looks just like it did when it was new. I must say though, when I bought it I never imagined you would have to have it cut off you, but apparently that’s the procedure if a broken wrist causes the fingers to swell.

It’s been three months now, Felici. Three months when you haven’t laughed or eaten pasta or talked with me or walked the dogs or painted. You have to wake up soon, alright? You have to wake up so we can do all the things we were going to do together. We’re going to travel, remember? I’ll show you Berlin, and we’re going to explore Hokkaido with Kiku, and Gilbert’s family wanted us to visit them in their new house in Győr. We still have so much time to spend together; you said you’d teach me to make perfect ravioli, and-oh…and we still have to send thank-you letters for the wedding presents.

I have to go now, liebling, but I’ll be back tomorrow morning. How about you wake up tonight, and we can re-plan our honeymoon and give it another try later on, yes? And maybe, maybe  _this_ time, we’ll take the train so a lorry can’t swerve across the road in front of us, and it w- Look, just wake up,  _please_. I miss you, so  _please…_

I love you, Feliciano. See you tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> i did get some people asking me to continue this but i don't think i will be. the brain of anyone who's been in a coma for three months plus is just not going to work quite as well as it did and i can't bring myself to write broken and confused feli, i simply can't. it would upset me way more than writing this did.


End file.
